eurosong_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
Rise Up
|year = 2014|position = 20th|points = 35|previous = Alcohol is Free|semiplace = 7th|semipoints = 74|next = One Last Breath}} Rise Up was the Greek entry in the Eurovision Song Contest 2014 in Copenhagen performed by the duo Freaky Fortune and rapper RiskyKidd. An energetic, up-tempo song featuring rap lines, it also featured the artists jumping on a trampoline. It qualified from the second semifinal in 7th place. In the final it was performed 10th following Poland and preceding Austria. At the close of voting, it finished in 20th place making it the country's worst placing along with the their entry in the 1998 contest. Lyrics I feel like rising up to the sky like I am a dove, I’m in love with this feeling… am I down or am I up? I can’t frown cause I am in luck, I’ve got the crowd and that’s enough… I’m in love Come on and rise up rise up to the sky, Come on and rise up get up and lose your mind, Loosen up your feet and fly, Get off the ground tonight Come on and rise up jump out of what keeps you down, Get high and rise up fly get your feet of the ground, Come on and rise up rise up rise up rise up rise rise rise… I told her rise up, come along and rise up, Music makes me wanna, grab somebody rise up Come on and rise up dance till the final day, No need to hold back drink like there is no other way, Loosen up your feet and fly, Get off the ground tonight Come on and rise up jump out of what keeps you down, Get high and rise up fly get your feet of the ground, Come on and rise up rise up rise up rise up rise rise rise… I told her rise up, come along and rise up, Music makes me wanna, grab somebody rise up Yo, I am down to rise up, pour these shots like “why stop”? I see you shaking, I'm a have to smack that my god! I m blowing paper, balling call me later, balling call me later, balling call me mason Ey, our flow is oh so freaky, I roll with it oh so cheeky, oh please girl no don’t tease me, just got here I’m not leaving Come on and rise up jump out of what keeps you down, Get high and rise up fly get your feet of the ground, Come on and rise up rise up rise up rise up rise rise rise… I told her rise up, come along and rise up, Music makes me wanna, grab somebody rise up Come on and rise up! Videos Trivia * The song also represented Greece in the 2014 World Cup of Music tournament hosted by CBC Music in Canada, one of two Eurovision songs represented (along with Hunter of Stars for Switzerland). It was eliminated in the first round, while the Swiss song went on to win the tournament. Category:Greece Category:Eurovision Song Contest 2014 Category:21st Century Eurovision